The present invention relates to an endoscope system that is inserted through the body cavity of a patient for surgical operation to view, and apply treatments or the like to, the interior of the patient's body cavity.
In laparoscopic operation, there are multiple incisions cut open in the abdomen or the like of a patient through which various medical instruments such as cameras, forceps and (electric) scalpel are inserted for viewing and treatments of an affected site while checking up with images taken by a camera. This laparoscopic operation is less invasive of the patient because of limited incision area.
In laparoscopic operation, however, some experience and skill is required to keep track of anatomically positional relations between organs in the interior of the body only with recourse to endoscopic images. Especially when there is a wide treatment range, finding a landmark that is an anatomical feature point or reconfirming a bleeding point to which treatment is applied, etc. by operating an endoscope for re-searching purposes becomes a lot of burden to surgeons.
Japanese Patent Publication JP(A) 10-295639 discloses the technology of producing a screen display of the angle of approach on the basis of 3D images taken prior to surgical operation.
Japanese Patent Publication JP(A) 2007-301378 discloses the technology of detecting the tilt angle of a trocar adapted to guide various medical instruments inserted through the abdomen of a patient for the purpose of driving an electrically operated joint in such a way as to allow the area of interest to come in the field of view of an endoscope.